Born into Wickedness
by Syynex
Summary: Left a house and several slaves by his perverted parents, Uzumaki Naruto, god of perversion, is going to have a lot of fun. LEMONS (and Limes)
1. Chapter 1

**Another idea I couldn't resist typing up. The beginning is complete and utter bullshit that I made up, but I think it helps explain my story. In this story, Naruto's status as the Kyuubi's container has been kept a secret.**

**Warning: this story is my perverted side taking over. _There will be lemons._**

* * *

Perverseness. Many think you pick it up though actions and example, and they would be wrong. It is understandable that they would come to that conclusion, after all, parents that act perverted around their kids will cause their kids to become perverts. The only thing is that it's not the behavior, it's the parents.

Perverseness is passed from parent to child. However, perverseness can be diluted. If a perverted woman has a child with a non-perverse man the child will have half of their mother's perverseness. The opposite also holds true.

You may wonder why, then, the entire world hasn't lost perverseness altogether, and then answer is simple, everybody is somewhat perverted. You can deny it for all eternity, but every human to have ever existed has been perverted to a certain degree, else no children would ever be born.

That perverseness is what attracts us to others. Women say that all men are perverted, and they are, but so are the women. In fact, women may be more perverted than men, and they get away with it. Men don't wear lingerie. Men don't flood the Internet with porn. Men don't walk around half naked (usually).

And why do they do this? Because they want attention, they want to be stared at 'perversely', because they are the bigger perverts.

As they want us to, we stare, leer, and make comments, and what do they do when we do this? They become angry, reminded of the perverseness they hate so much, reminded that they're being hypocritical.

So what happens when a women who openly admits to being a pervert has a child with an equally perverted man, having been impregnated by perverted acts?

The bane of women is born. Not a super pervert, no, something considered even worse;

A god of perversion.

When one of the biggest male perverts, Namikaze Minato, had a child with the woman who might have been the biggest pervert in the entire world, Uzumaki Kushina, that god of perversion was released into the world in the form of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Even the toad sage, jiraiya, a self-proclaimed super pervert and author of the Icha-Icha series could not equal the child in pure perverseness. Nor could he match the child's success.

While jiraiya had no problem announcing to the world his status as super pervert, he was discreet while performing any perverted acts.

Naruto, however, was not discreet, and had no issues with walking into the female side of the hot spring, or the woman's changing room. Hell, he had walked right into the lady's room with the confidence he inherited from his parents.

Of course, being a child may be a reason these things were so easy for him. Most women thought he was simply lost, and because he was an orphan they not only believed that he didn't know better, but pitied him.

His perfect innocent act certainly helped.

It wouldn't work for much longer, however, as he was almost a shinobi, an adult in the eyes of the village. Though this came with its own benefits, such as the ability to buy porn, access to the shinobi hot springs, and the ability to legally have sex.

Naruto had recently failed his gennin exam, which meant he would remain a civilian. It had perks, as mentioned earlier, but they wouldn't last forever. They would wear off a long time before his eighteenth birthday.

He was currently dashing through the forest, a large scroll strapped to his back; the scroll of sealing, containing all the village's kinjitsu, or forbidden techniques. It was treason to take it, or it usually was, but tonight it was his test, given to him by the assistant academy instructer, Mizuki.

He was to infiltrate the Hokage tower, grab the scroll, and meet Mizuki at the designated location without being caught, just like a real ninja. If he could do something as advanced as this he would be made a gennin, as there was no reason to waste such talent.

Getting the scroll had been easy, pathetically so. In fact, he didn't even have to sneak around. He had broken in and simply walked to the scroll vault, a large, secure room containing countless scrolls for various jutsu.

It was supposed to be locked, but all he did was kick it. If kicking it causes it to unlock, they may want to rethink village security, it was sad, really sad.

He had grabbed the scroll and walked out calmly. No alarms had gone off upon the scrolls removal, no patrols had passed him, hell, the secretary simply watched as he walked off with such important village property.

He landed in the forest clearing early, something common for him to do. He tried to take as few risks as possible throughout his life, risks could get you killed, after all, and he wasn't going to risk being later and missing his chance to become a ninja. Besides, all proper shinobi were punctual.

Somewhere within Konoha, a silver(white)-haired jounin sneezed all over his mask, making it unwearable. Lucky for that jounin, he had a spare.

Because he was so early (several hours), Naruto decided to do some reading. The grass in the clearing brushed against his black pants, tied to his shins with orange tape, and a slight breeze ruffled his plain white shirt.

The scroll was opened and, imagine his surprise when, the first, and most recent, entry had his name on it.

Curious, he channeled his chakra into it, gaining a small poof of smoke and a piece of paper in return.

'_Naruto'_ It read_. 'To the north, within the forest, is our secret home. We have left a more thorough explanation within. Channel chakra into the gate while pressing a bloody palm to it to unlock the property. Ignore the main house, and instead go to the guest home. It is in there that we left the explanation. Remember that we love you._

_-your parents'_

Screw being a ninja, his parents had left him a house! Then again, the house wasn't going anywhere, and it wouldn't be right to just leave a scroll containing village secrets lying on the forest floor. Damnit! Where was Mizuki? He wanted to be done with this stupid assignment already.

It was about fifteen agonizing minutes later that he was joined in the clearing. Though, this person wasn't Mizuki.

"Iruka-Sensei!" He exclaimed " What are you doing here? Did Mizuki send you in his place?"

"What?" Questioned the confused academy teacher. "Why would Mizuki be meeting you out here, after you had stolen the scroll of sealing?"

Beginning to question his orders, Naruto answered. " because it's an extra exam to see if I'm fit to be a shinobi."

Iruka's eyes widened as the realization hit him, hard. In fact, it hit him in the form of several shiruken lodged into his side, barely missing vital organs. Whoever had thrown them either had pathetic aim, or weren't looking to end his life.

Mizuki crouched on a nearby branch, his outstretched hand identifying him as the assailant.

"You weren't supposed to find him before me, Iruka." He said.

"Mizuki, why?" Asked the wounded instructor.

"Why? _**Why**_?" He sneered. " For power of course! Why else?"

"Naruto," Pleaded Iruka. "Take the scroll and run, don't let him get it!"

"He won't leave." Spoke Mizuki confidently. " Not if he wants to hear the S-rank secret about himself."

Secret? What secret? What about him could be so important as to be labeled an S-rank secret?

"What secret?" Questioned Naruto. Mizuki gave him a vicious smirk.

"The fact that, thirteen years ago, you, Uzumaki Naruto, attacked Konoha, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Shouted the assistant instructor malice and venom dripping off every word.

"You are the reason so many people died, you are why the yondaime is no longer with us! You are a demon, and I will rid Konoha of you for once and for all!"

With that he let loose a giant shiruken he had on his back. It tore through the air, spinning madly. As it neared Naruto time slowed to a crawl, and then stopped altogether.

_Use my power, master! Survive to claim what your parents left you, what's rightfully yours!_

He could feel a burning deep within him. It was building up, begging to be unleashed upon his enemies. He could feel malice and bloodlust, but instinctively knew that it was directed only toward those who would stand against him.

"_take it, take my power!"_

Narrowing his blue eyes he spoke back in his mind.

"_Give it to me."_ The second he spoke that simple sentence time reverted to normal. He barely got a chance to hear Iruka's warning before power, raw and uncontrolled, spilled forth from his body, blasting away the shiruken and setting trees ablaze.

It felt incredible, this power flowing through his body, overflowing around him, he felt he could take on the world, like he was invincible. Forcing his thoughts away from the power rush, he turned his head to see Mizuki, still crouched on the branch, hanging on for dear life.

It didn't take more than a thought for the energy around him to converge upon the traitor, burning the flesh from his bones, and leaving naught but a pile of slowly diminishing ash.

Smirking slightly, he commanded the power to dissipate, having no need for it. He turned to Iruka, who had watched with wide eyes.

"Some night, eh, Iruka-Sensei?" He commented casually. Iruka could only stare, unable to understand what had just happened. One second a giant shiruken was hurling toward the blond boy, the next second the shiruken is blasted back, the trees caught on fire, which had mysteriously stopped, and his traitorous assistant had been reduced to ash.

Naruto sighed. He had broken his sensei, great. Any other thoughts were interrupted be the Hokage's arrival, with him several ANBU.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Konoha's leader.

"What happened _here_, or do you want the full story?" replied Naruto, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Full story, please." clarified Sarutobi, currently repressing the sweat-drop that was threatening to form.

And so, with amazing attention to detail the story was told, by the end of which the old Kage had his face firmly planted within his hand.

"Thank you, Naruto, though I could have gone without knowing every detail of all my female ANBU's underwear, and the fact that not only was my secretary going commando, but was masturbating at the time you walked out with the scroll.

The sweat-drops on each and every one of the ANBU were extremely visible, as were the blushes on the women, which could be seen over their masks.

"I try my best to be as accurate as possible, Hokage-Sama." said a grinning Naruto.

Said Kage cleared his throat. "Yes, very good, anyway, for your service to the leaf, I promote you, Uzumaki Naruto, to the rank of gennin, congratulations." following his announcement he handed Naruto a headband, the fabric long and black.

The headband was on Naruto almost instantly, hung loosely around his neck.

He gave Hiruzen a smirk. "Thanks, old man." The sweat-drops reformed above the ANBU. Who could possibly be so nonchalant about disrespecting one of the most powerful shinobi in the world? Apparently Naruto could.

"Hey, old man, I've got some business to take care of, I might be missing for a few days, just wanted to let you know." With that said, he turned and began walking randomly to the north (Left of the Hokage monument.).

"Ah, o-okay." What business could Naruto need to take care of? Hiruzen thought back on Naruto's activities. Soon afterwards he decided that he didn't really want to know what the god of perversion was doing, after all, he was now a legal adult.

All shinobi in the clearing felt a shiver run down their spines when they realized that, especially the female ANBU, who had come to realize that the blond pervert had managed to see their panties when they were all dressed in the standard ANBU uniform. How was that possible?


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to wait untill I updated 'Awaken, Noblesse' and wrote chapter three, but I just couldn't wait ^_^ . First slave and first lemon/lime-ish thing (ever), please tell me how I did and how I can improve. ^_^**

* * *

The house, as it turns out, was not that far away from the Hokage monument. It lay, hidden by trees, along the left side of the mountain, barely out of the view of the stone faces. Apparently, his parents didn't like having giant heads looking down on them, he certainly wouldn't.

The outer wall was coated in white paint, most of which had peeled off, revealing the grey stone underneath. Coming out from the top of the wall was a small roof, covered in fading orange-red tiles, that wrapped all the way around.

The two-door gate was a bronze-gold colour, somehow resisting the years of neglect. In the middle of the gate was a large swirl, the clan symbol of the Uzumaki.

Naruto walked up to the gate, slicing his palm with one of the few kunai he carried, and channeled charka into it. A click sounded through the surrounding woods as the gate unlocked for its long-awaited master. The doors swung open, revealing a surprisingly well-cared for yard.

He figured it would have been overgrown with weeds, strangled by the vines that hung across a large home similar to the gate. Instead, small patches of flowers dotted the grassy yard, spots of color that kept it from being boring. A tree or two sprouted up here or there, giving off shade to rest under on a hot summer day. The vines clung, neatly trimmed, to the white walls of the two-story home.

To the right was a miniature, one-story version of the other house, most likely the guest home his parents had mentioned. He walked over to it, enjoying the night air as he strolled through the grassy yard amongst the flowerbeds. When he reached the door to the house he repeated his action with the gate, unlocking it with his blood and chakra.

The air was somewhat musky, so he left the door open, hoping to freshen it up. He came to the living room first. Two black, leather couches sat across from each other on opposite sides of a dark brown coffee table, its top made of glass.

To the left of the couches was a small fireplace, pictures strewn across the mantle. In them were images of a blond man, probably his father, and a red headed women, his mother.

A note, more like a stack of paper, was on the coffee table, the top page only having his name scribbled on it in cursive. He hoped the rest wasn't in cursive, he had always had trouble reading the squiggly lines.

Much to his relief, only the first page was written fancily, the rest was more like chicken scratch, similar to his own handwriting.

_Sochi, if you are reading this, we have passed away. The first thing we want to tell you is that we love you, and are proud of you, regardless of any decision you make. Second, and probably the most important, is that you are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It is possible that you know this already, but we have written this incase you didn't._

_The Kyuubi is not evil, in fact, vixen (as she likes to be called), is a good friend of ours. Well, we call her a friend. Truthfully she's a slave, tamed by my chakra chains and your fathers Fuinjutsu. We have left her to you, but more about that later._

_I am your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, your father next to me is Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. The first thing you should know about us is that we are some of the most powerful shinobi in the world and, more importantly, that we are some of the biggest perverts ever._

_We have no doubt that our perverseness has been passed onto you, Sochi. This is not our normal home, instead it was used for your father and I's more...personal time. When we learned we were going to be having you we converted it into a house for you. We also set about getting you several slaves, legal, of course, for you to enjoy._

_They should have arrived at the main house around your tenth birthday, right after the three had become kunoichi. However, they have yet to be marked, as you weren't born at the time we obtained them from Kusa(grass). By applying one of the slave collars your father and I made you can claim them as your own._

_The collars can remain on, but you may wish to remove them at some point. A seal is applied upon wearing one that will keep them loyal and obedient. They will retain their minds and will, but will have no choice but to follow your every order._

_Unlike the red collars for the three girls, a special gold collar is there so you may release my personal slave from the seal on your navel. She will act as head slave, keeping the others in line and explaining anything you don't understand. Her name is Benihime, but she prefers 'Vixen' or 'Hime'._

_Vixen has almost destroyed Konoha, and you father is placing the finishing touches on the collar. He should be done soon and then he'll go to stop her rampage. The only good part about this is that the one who was trying to control her was killed when he was flattened by her tail. His mask, cloak, and the ten rings he wore are within the guest home's main bedroom._

_It's time for me to go help your father, remember that we love you._

_-Uzumaki Kushina, your loving mother._

Naruto continued to stare at the last line for almost an hour before he sighed and got up.

He would have been depressed, but he remembered the fact that he had at least one slave, quite possibly four.

He moved into the small study, the place he figured the gold collar would be located.

He happened to right, as it sat proudly atop the cluttered desk. A small note gave him the simple instructions to obtain his first slave.

_Hold the collar and channel chakra to both the collar and your seal. Enjoy._

_-Namikaze Minato, your encouraging father._

He gave a smirk. The instructions were nice and simple, the way he liked them. He sat in the leather chair and turned it around, to face the closed door. The collar was held in his outstretched right hand, so that his first slave would find herself on the ground before him.

Chakra was quickly channeled to the necessary locations. For a moment nothing happened, and then, in a giant outpouring, red chakra burst from him and into the collar.

It took only a moment for it to form his mother's slave. She looked about nineteen, with c-cup breasts, long orange hair, and two red fox ears, tipped with white, atop her head.

She was dressed similar to a secretary. A grey suit covered her torso and hid most of her white blouse. On her neck, around the golden collar, was a crimson tie. Tights covered her legs under her thigh-length skirt and she wore black, high-heeled shoes.

The gazed at him for a second before realization struck her.

"Master!" She shouted, launching herself into him and clinging to the last Uzumaki as if he were her salvation.

'Master', he liked the sound of that. Giving a smirk fit for Lucifer himself, Naruto spoke to the overjoyed woman.

"So you're Benihime, I must say the name is appropriate for one with such beauty."

She raised her head to see his face, a slight pink tinge on her pale skin.

"T-thank you, master." She said. It was odd for her to go from so happy and energetic to shy, but he kind of liked it. "It makes me happy to hear that you think I'm beautiful."

"It was you who helped me in the forest, wasn't it, my little vixen?" The slight pink tinge turned to a bright red. She hadn't been called that before, and truthfully, she loved it.

"Yes, master." She answered, her head lowered.

His hand cupped her cheek, bringing it up so he could see her eyes. She was squirming slightly, unable to meet his eyes. His smirk grew wider, oh this was just too much fun.

"We'll then," his voice caused her to look at him. "I do believe you need to be rewarded."

Her eyes widened, she had not expected that, if anything, she expected for him to be angry with her for keeping him from surviving using his own power.

"Yes, I know just the thing." She began worrying, what could he possibly plan to reward her with?

"Stand up and turn around." He ordered. Without question, but a large amount of hesitance, she complied, turning to face the locked study door.

She felt as he stood up, moving behind her. His hands snaked around her waist before raising to cup a breast each. He softly squeezed each one, gently massaging them.

Benihime bit on her lip to keep from moaning, there was no way this was his first time touching a woman's breasts.

Behind her, Naruto smirked. This, in fact, wasn't the first time he had touched a woman's breasts, he had done it many times in the hot springs, playing it off as curiosity as to what they were. Kami he was going to miss being able to perform the innocent act.

While his right arm continued with her left breast, his left arm slipped into her skirt, moving aside her tights and panties, to reach her womanhood.

His finger lightly brushed around her nether-lips, causing her to bite on her lip harder, nearly drawing blood. It rubbed around the outside, occasionally skimming over but never actually touching.

He continued to tease her like this for several minutes, during which she had become more and more aroused.

After what seemed an eternity to her, his finger began rubbing her slit, eliciting a gasp from his first slave.

"Do you like that, my naughty little vixen?" His hot breath on her neck caused the fox woman to shiver.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded weakly, once again biting her red lip with slightly elongated canines.

"Would you like more? Would my little vixen like her master to take it farther? To give her more pleasure?"

Once again she could only nod, eagerly waiting for him to increase his actions. She didn't have to wait long.

Without warning, his finger was re-angled, burying itself into her womanhood. this time she couldn't hold back the moan, and it tore itself from her crimson lips.

"Your voice is beautiful, Benihime-Chan, please don't keep me from hearing it." Her orders received, she allowed herself to moan loudly with every thrust of his finger.

One finger suddenly turned into two, catching her off-guard. The sudden filling of her pussy earned another loud gasp.

" You saved my life, Hime, did you really think I would reward you so little?" He asked.

Her legs began shaking as the speed and force behind each thrust increased. Soon she found herself unable to balance on her heels. Before she could collapse he backed up into the leather chair, bringing her with him and sitting her between his legs.

While they repositioned themselves Naruto's fingers had continued at a steady rhythm. A third finger entered her and, before she could even moan, it had began pumping in and out furiously. She lay against his chest, her head thrown back, mouth open and a slight dribble of drool escaping her lips.

It was five minutes of pure bliss later that she let loose an orgasmic scream, soaking her master's hand, her panties, tights, and dampening her small skirt.

She was breathing heavily as she turned sideways, resting her head on her young master. She barely realized when he picked her up and placed her on his lap, his arms wrapping around her.

"Was that reward satisfactory, my fox princess?" He asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm" she mumbled into his chest. He gave a small smile as he picked her up, carrying her to the main bedroom. Once there he removed her clothes and dressed her in, what he assumed was, one of his mother's old pair of panties and his father's shirt. Removing his own shirt and shoes, he crawled into bed with his sleeping slave, wrapping his arms around her and quickly drifting off to sleep himself.

Tonight had been a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Benihime awoke upon a soft bed, snuggled into a warm body. For a second she didn't want to open her eyes, afraid this was all a cruel dream, that opening her eyes would reveal the cold and wet cage she had lived in for thirteen years.

After a few moments her eyes fluttered open, unable to remain shut, wondering if what she was feeling was a figment of her imagination. She was met with the sight of a light room, the walls painted blue, wooden flooring, and window on either side of the four-poster bed. A bed in which her current sleeping companion lay.

Uzumaki Naruto, her master and the one to free her from her prison slept peacefully next to her, covered by the white comforter. She snuggled into him more, pressing herself into him as much as possible.

She had a master again, she had been freed, and she couldn't be happier. Tears ran down her cheeks and around her mouth, which wouldn't stop smiling. She closed her eyes and pressed herself into…nothing?

Before her ruby eyes could open in alarm, she felt a pair of lips kiss the trail of tears on her face, eventually capturing her own. She eagerly kissed back, savoring the taste of her master and the salty tears on his lips.

Her crimson orbs opened to lock with his bright blue, they were amused, she noted, amused that she was crying perhaps? Amused that she was kissing back? Amused by the thought that he could kiss her like this whenever he pleased? The last one made more sense.

"Good morning, my naughty little vixen." He whispered into her ear. Oh, how she loved that name! She couldn't suppress the slight tremor that went down her spine.

"G-good morning, master." She stuttered, his hands had grabbed her rear and were gently squeezing.

After groping her ass some more, Naruto turned to the nightstand, on which was his watch.

8:20, damn.

He gave a sigh and rolled out of bed. "Sorry, my little vixen, but I cant play right now." He gave a smirk at her new blush. "I'm late for the academy, get dressed, I'm bringing you along." He grabbed yesterday's shirt and his watch before walking out of the room. He would've loved to watch her change, but he was late, which was very un-ninja like.

Hiding on the academy roof, a silver haired man sneezed, ruining another mask.

Naruto was sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal before him, when she emerged from the bedroom.

Her clothes seemed fresh, clean, and….ironed? He shook his head, he wasn't going to pry, simply because he really didn't care. He did notice an addition, though. Resting on her nose, in front of her red eyes, was a small pair of glasses, she either hadn't put them on when he summoned her or they had fallen of when she jumped at him, he didn't know, and didn't really care why he was just seeing them now.

What _did_ matter was the fact that she was wearing them, and they looked damn good on her.

They both ate in silence before heading towards the academy, Benihime following slightly behind him and drawing plenty of attention. Luckily, the fox woman's ears could be hid within her orange hair.

They arrived at the academy around nine and made their way to Naruto's classroom, near the back. The walk was quiet, and the only reason he wasn't touching his slave the entire time was because she was behind him. The fact that they were walking down the streets wouldn't have mattered to the blond pervert.

Naruto opened the door to receive the stares of his classmates. It was well known that he was a pervert, though he really didn't do many perverted things in class, it's not like the girls were developed enough for leering at….

His grades were average only due to his poor chakra control, and he was mainly a person who melded into the background, un-noticed until he did something big enough to draw attention.

Of course, coming to class late followed by a beautiful woman was pretty big, and it did gain a lot of attention. He ignored it and walked over to his desk. Benihime tried to stand behind him, but was pulled into his lap, where she began snuggling into him.

"Naruto, you're late." stated Iruka angrily. "Last night's events don't excuse you from being on time like the rest of the class."

"What would you know about last night's events?" Asked Benihime, tilting her head.

Turning slightly red, like most of the students in class, at what the woman was implying, Iruka asked the question on the minds of everyone .

"Naruto, who is she?" He asked, pointing to Naruto's slave.

Naruto rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the academy instructor with a smirk. "Her? She's mine, and that's all you need to know." To further prove that she was his, he turned her face towards him before kissing her red lips, much like when they woke up.

Her entire body turned as she pressed herself into him, her arms wrapping around her master's neck. She felt him grab her rear and gave a small yelp before moaning into his mouth, perfectly content with making out with a thirteen year-old. Though this same thirteen year-old had also finger-fucked her last night. Or was it this morning? The lack of oxygen made it hard to remember.

The pair was interrupted by a loud cough from a blushing Iruka. "That's enough, you two."

Benihime pouted. "Not enough for me." Naruto's smirk grew. "We can continue later, maybe I'll throw in something special for you." Naruto was answered with a small squeal of excitement.

"Anyways," Said Iruka, wishing to change the topic. "Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba under Hatake Kakashi. Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto under Yuuhi Kurenai…"

"SHIT!" Iruka was interrupted by Naruto's yell.

"And what's wrong with your team, Naruto?" asked the chuunin.

"Everyone knows that Kurenai hates perverts!" Was the reply. Oh, that made sense. It was silent for a moment before everyone heard laughing. Not from Kiba, not from Iruka, not from Sakura or Ino, but from Sasuke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! K-KAMI HATES YOU, NARUTO! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" The last Uchiha was rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut the fuck up, Uke!"

Let it be known that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had an interesting brother/friend/fellow orphan/rival/biggest enemies in the universe relationship.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sorry, I don't speak gay!" Naruto squeezed Benihime's ass for emphasis, resulting in another yelp.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Iruka, obviously fed up with the arguing. "Now, as I was saying. Team nine is still active, so team ten will be the rest of the important people in this room under Sarutobi Asuma.

Somehow, the important people, consisting of Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, knew it was them, and all others knew that they were useless.

* * *

It was around an hour later that team eight's sensei came to pick them up. You'd think they would just leave meeting details with the academy instructors, they were shinobi now, not children who needed to be watched over every second!

"Follow me." Was all she said before disappearing.

"What?" asked Ino. "How are we supposed to follow her?"

"W-we aren't a tr-tracking team." Stuttered Hinata, overjoyed that she was on the same team as a fellow pervert. (Yeah, that's right, I'm doing this for you, Lord Farsight. ^_^)

A vicious smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Benihime, track down Kurenai, molest her, and bring her to training ground eight bound and in nothing but her underwear. May the perversion be with you."

She gave a nod and sped off, desperately seeking the genjutsu mistress to please her master.

She paused to think about the last sentence Syynex typed, and suddenly realized how that could be taken. Blood dripped down her nose at the thought of a threesome between her, her master, and her master's sensei, but she ignored it in favor of finding team eight's teacher.

"Why did you send her, Naruto?" Asked his fellow blond(e).

"Three reasons. First; Benihime would be able to dispel any genjutsu that sensei could've used to hide. Second; Benihime has tracking abilities. And the third, most important reason; so I can see sensei in her underwear." He gave a shit-eating grin at the last one.

He was smacked upside the head by Ino, who's face had gone red. "Damn pervert." she mumbled.

"S-shouldn't we g-go to training ground e-eight now?" Asked Hinata timidly. Naruto was next to her in a flash, his right arm wrapped around her waist.

"Absolutely!" He said happily, his arm traveling up her navel to grab a breast. "Oh, high C-cup already? You're growing fast, Hinata-Chan!"

"Naruto-Hentai! Get your hands off Hinata-Chan!" Shouted Ino.

"Huh? Why would I do that? Hinata-Chan feels nice." He replied, squeezing her breast a few times. Said girl promptly fainted in his arms.

Another grin stretched across his face. "Guess I have to carry her!" He picked her up bridal style, making sure his right hand grabbed her ass and his left groped her breast. He sped of like a bullet as Ino started to chase him, intent on beating him to the ground for molesting the defenseless girl.

* * *

Naruto sat in a tree, leaning against the trunk, Hinata between his legs laying against his chest, still passed out, gently fondling the Hyuuga heiress. Ino was below him, shouting obscenities and barely keeping herself from throwing rocks or kunai at him. The only thing that stopped her was Hinata, she didn't want to hurt the girl and Ino knew her aim wasn't that great.

It was ten minutes later that Benihime entered the clearing, one Yuuhi Kurenai over her shoulder.

"Master!" She chirped. "I found Kurenai." Kurenai was dropped onto the ground, hands tied behind her back, ankles bound, a gag in her mouth, which looked suspiciously similar to Benihime's white panties, and missing her signature dress.

"Oh, very good, my naughty little vixen!" He praised her, jumping down and placing Hinata on the soft grass before capturing the lips of his slave.

They were once again interrupted, this time by muffled shouts from Kurenai.

"Black lace? So naughty, Kurenai-sensei!" He exclaimed happily, moving closer for a better look. It was then he noticed a tattoo on her lower back.

Property of Namikaze.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He asked quietly. His sensei's eyes widened in alarm.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Did Tou-san claim you, or did you simply devote yourself to him?" He asked, clearly amused to find such a thing on Konoha's genjutsu mistress.

"Benihime, untie her." He ordered, walking off towards the sleeping Hyuuga heiress.

He gently shook the girl's shoulders. "Wake up, Hinata-Chan." He whispered, not really wanting to end her nap, she was just too adorable!

She eventually awoke, rubbing her eyes and giving a yawn. She was met with the sight of a smiling Naruto standing over her.

She gave an 'Eep!' before turning a deep scarlet. "Good, you're up." He said. "Sensei's here."

Ino, who had ignored everything in favor of the nails she was painting, met up with her fellow team members in front of an almost nude sensei, who was trying in vain to cover herself up.

"Let's hurry this up, sensei." Spoke Naruto. "Benihime-Chan and I have things to do." said woman was hanging off his left arm, asking him to return home with her by whispering into his ear.

Kurenai sent him a glare before turning to Benihime. "As you're not part of team eight, you're going to have to leave."

"Not going to happen." Said Naruto. "She's mine, and not going anywhere." This caused Kurenai's eyes to narrow further.

"What exactly do you mean 'your's'?" She questioned dangerously.

He gave a smirk, pointing to the gold collar on his slave's neck. "She's a slave, my slave. I'll be damned if I let others tell me what to do with her."

"Your…..slave?" Hissed Kurenai. Ino dragged Hinata back, Naruto was definitely going to get his ass kicked.

His smirk widened as he grabbed Benihime's breast, roughly squeezing. His other hand went into her skirt, rubbing against her womanhood and making her moan.

"Yeah, my slave."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Lord Farsight got me to get on my ass and type this chapter, so here it is. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

"Yeah, my slave."

Kurenai saw red. If there was one thing she hated above perverts it was those who would enslave others. Seeing as Naruto was both, one could accurately say that he was the one she hated the most in this world.

She grabbed a kunai and darted forward, intent on ending the blonds' shinobi career before it had a chance to begin. There was no way in hell she was going to let him become a legal adult, especially on a team of kunoichi. If she was really lucky, she might manage to kill him and make it seem like an accident. She didn't want to send the girls back to the academy, but if it freed a slave, she would do it.

Her kunai was blocked by the blonds' slave, piercing her palm. Her owner didn't even look fazed. Benihime's red eyes glared into Kurenai's, daring her to make another move against her master.

Ino and Hinata could only stare in shock as their sensei attacked their teammate and injured the woman he claimed to be 'his'.

"Restrain her." his order were spoken in a voice barely above a whisper, filled with such authority that the three kunoichi almost didn't believe that Naruto had spoken it.

His order was followed without hesitation, Benihime tripped the half-naked sensei and pinned her on the ground, ignoring the kunai that ripped through her flesh.

"Now, care to explain your actions, sensei? You just attacked a fellow ninja of the leaf with the intent to cause crippling harm and/or death, the punishment for such is prison for life, if you're lucky, death if you're not." he asked.

"Do I need to mention the fact that you damaged my property?" he added, reaching around Benihime to cup her breasts.

"You're not a shinobi yet, Naruto. Not until you complete my team exam." grinned Kurenai in victory.

"So the old man didn't tell you? The Hokage himself named me gennin after I killed Mizuki, who was planning to betray the leaf. Besides, isn't attacking a civilian worse?" her situation hit Kurenai hard. If he was a gennin she had no leverage over him, having yet to accept the team, and because she attacked him he could simply report her and be on his way.

Add to the fact that his slave obeyed without question and had restrained her, the situation Kurenai found herself in wasn't pretty.

"What will it take for you to not report this?" she asked in defeat. There was no point trying to regain control of the situation, she had lost and everyone knew it."

"We'll discuss the details some other day. Seeing as I'm a gennin already, I'll take my leave, Benihime and I have business to attend to." with that he left, Benihime trailing behind. All was silent until Hinata timidly noted;

"D-didn't you s-stab her hand? It's h-healed already."

* * *

Benihime and her master walked through the forest, on their way to his parent's house. The first thing on their agenda was to see if his other three slave had arrived, followed by getting to know them, if they were their, lastly for the day was exploring the main building, his parents had probably sealed away parts that the slaves weren't supposed to go.

Just like last night, upon arriving at the gate Naruto slit his palm and pressed it to the door, allowing he and his slave to enter.

As a last minute decision, Naruto returned to the guest house and put on the cloak, mask, and rings of the one who had unsealed Benihime from his mother. Benihime gazed at him questioningly.

"Why?" she asked. She saw no reason for him to dress like that.

"Because," he answered simply. "I'm not meeting them as Naruto, but as their master, as lord of the house, the Namikaze heir. I have no face, no identity. After they realize that I may remove my mask, should I feel the need, but until then, I go as this." he swept past her, moving towards the main house. She blinked a few times before following.

* * *

"Fuck this shit, I'm not wearing it!"

"But you have to, it's our uniform!"

"Do you think I care? It's not like anyone's ever going to come and claim us."

"Just forget about her, Kin. If she doesn't want to wear it than she won't, you know this."

"Karin!" complained Kin. "We have to be prepared for master's arrival at all times!"

"I have to agree with Tayuya, he's never going to come claim us." Said Karin.

"I would have to disagree with that statement, wouldn't you, master?" said a new voice, causing the three girls to look towards the source, a beautiful, professionally dressed woman standing behind a cloaked and masked man, a ring on each finger.

The man only gave a slight nod, barely noticeable.

The sight before him was quite amusing. Karin, as she had been called, was lounging on a couch, reading a book in a skimpy maid outfit. Very nice.

Kin, dressed in the same, was holding a third outfit towards the third girl, trying to convince her to wear it.

Said third girl, Tayuya, was in nothing but her underwear, refusing to get dressed in such a thing. Wasn't he just a lucky bastard? No offence to his parents, of course, they had bought him these slaves.

When Tayuya realized that she was being seen in only her undergarments she screamed.

"Stop looking at me, pervert!" the book she threw was easily caught, the chair, lamp, table, and Kin were dodged with equal ease, well, all but Kin, whom landed in his outstretched arms.

"T-thank you, master." she stuttered, blushing madly. Her expression of gratitude was met with silence, as if he hadn't heard her. Kin was placed on the ground, Naruto's mask never facing away from Tayuya, his single uncovered eye boring into hers. Kin backed away as Naruto walked towards Tayuya, who was beginning to rethink her actions.

Faster than she, or her fellow slaves, could see, Tayuya was pressed into the wall, Naruto's hand tight around her neck. His mask neared her face, daring her to speak out or act against him. She let out a small whimper as he stared at her, his hand slowly tightening.

"He says that he'll do as he damn well pleases with what belongs to him." spoke Benihime, acting as her master's voice.

The girls were confused as to how she knew what her master wanted, so she gave an explanation that suited her master's desires.

"I know what he wants because I'm his slave. I know everything about him, his likes, dislikes, the way he thinks, how he talks, how he feels, and what he wishes of me. I live to serve him, nothing else."

Tayuya was released and left on the floor gasping for breath as Naruto made his way out of the room, deciding to get a feel for his new home.

"Um, sempai?" asked Kin nervously.

"Yes, Kin?"

"C-could you teach me? Teach me to better serve master?" She asked timidly. Benihime gave her a wide smile.

"I would love to, I think you and I will get along just fine." Benihime dragged Kin off to impart her knowledge to the teen, leaving Karin and Tayuya alone in the room.

A few minutes later Karin's voice broke the silence.

"You know," she commented, never looking up from her book. "you should probably put on the uniform."

Tayuya wasted no time in doing so.

* * *

After about an hour, Karin decided it would be best to get on her master's good side, so she went through the house in search of him. She eventually happened upon him in the master bedroom. He stood near a large window, staring down to the back yard. She moved next to him and peered out of the clear glass, managing to see Kin and Benihime sitting and talking in the grass under a sakura tree.

His head didn't so much as move as she stood there, but she had a feeling he was aware of her presence.

"So, you're our master? I didn't think you would ever show up, did no one teach you not to keep a woman waiting?" she asked in a sultry voice. "Of course, I can forgive you master, after all, I'm only here for your enjoyment, for you to use when you please."

He showed no reaction to her words, but that wasn't going to deter her.

She stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and leaned down slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to use me, master? To claim me as yours? There's a bed in this room, we could have some…fun. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Come on, remove your cloak and mask so I can serve you, or if you'd prefer, I could remove them for you. I wouldn't mind, anything for my master."

Her hands moved to the clasp of his cloak, where they were caught by his. He let go after a second, but the message was clear; not interested. Losing some self-confidence, she relented, moving away from the masked man.

"By your leave, master." she said, bowing. He turned his head slightly, allowing her to see his closed eye behind the mask, and nodded. Permission received, Karin scurried out of the master bedroom, leaving her master to his thoughts.

* * *

When Karin left, Naruto allowed himself to release the breath he was holding. That was extremely hard to resist, but it wasn't time for that yet. Besides, he planned on Benihime being first.

Naruto continued to stare out his window, watching an animated Benihime instruct Kin in how best to serve him. Kind of odd seeing as he had only known Benihime for a day….er….night.

He remained in the position long after Benihime and Kin came back inside, long after the sun set and the moon rose, it wasn't until Benihime approached him and embraced him from behind did he finally move, retiring to bed for the night with his first slave.

"Master?" she asked with a yawn. "Can Kin sleep with us tomorrow?"

"Soon." he answered. "not yet, but soon."

"Alright, goodnight master." he smiled.

"Sleep well, my naughty little vixen."

* * *

The smell of food awoke Naruto from his slumber. Well, that and the quiet knocking at his bedroom door. His mask found its way onto his face as he gave a simple; "Enter".

Kin did so, brining with her a silver tray of food.

While she brought it over to the bed, no doubt to serve him breakfast, he turned to the bed's other occupant, who was sleeping soundly, her orange hair splayed everywhere.

He let himself smile behind his mask. His, she was his, just the thought brought his pervert level to impossible heights, which is why, after Kin had placed his food on his bedside table, he immediately grabbed the kunoichi's ass.

She gave a startled yelp before relaxing slightly.

"M-master?" she asked. "is there something you need me to do?" he moved his index finger in a circle, indicating a spin or turn.

Believing she knew what the gesture meant, Kin turned around, bending over slightly so the skimpy outfit would raise enough to reveal her pink panties. She looked back to see him give her a nod, indicating that she had done as he wanted.

One hand moved around to her breasts, which he proceeded to gently squeeze, while the other moved towards her womanhood, rubbing it through the pink fabric.

Having been told by Benihime that he preferred them to be vocal, she allowed herself to moan in pleasure. Liking the sound of that, Naruto began rubbing slightly faster, his other hand pinching one of her nipples through her dress.

Hmm, no bra. He liked that.

She moaned louder, and he stopped, suddenly finding breakfast more interesting. Seeing that her master was done with her for now, Kin excused herself. Once gone, Naruto instantly abandoned his breakfast. There was no way in hell he was going to stop there, but he needed to reinforce the fact that everything was for his enjoyment, not theirs.

Turning to the other thing that was for his enjoyment, Naruto smirked. His mask was removed and he tore the covers from his first slave, giving him a sight he would enjoy for a very long time.

He gently flipped her over, careful not to wake her, and pulled down her panties, giving him access to her nether-lips.

A finger lightly trailed over them, causing a moan that was music to his ears. He continued to slowly rub his finger across, watching firsthand as she became more aroused. As she began waking he shoved two fingers within her, gaining a gasp and one now wide awake slave.

"M-mmmmm-master?!"

"Kin brought me breakfast, you wouldn't have anything to do with that now, would you?"

"Y-yes M-master." she panted.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"I was d-doing my duties as y-your sl-slave."

"And what might that be?"

"I a-assigned jobs to y-your other slaves, m-master!"

He gave a hum, still pumping in and out slowly.

"K-Karin is in charge of a-anything information related. from helping you m-manage ex-expenses, organizing f-favors or bl-blackmail, and any-anything else you m-may need while in y-your study."

"Very good, next?"

"Tayuya I-is assigned to the u-upkeep of the estate, m-managing the gardens and k-keeping the h-house clean."

"A suitable job for her."

"I g-gave Kin t-he most im-important job. She's to make sure all your needs are met; food, clothing, washing, anything that has to do with your well-being."

"Washing? Hmm, I like the sound of that. I think you deserve a better reward for such a job well done." his fingers were removed, causing her to whimper. A whimper that was silenced as soon as he began to furiously lick her womanhood.

* * *

"**Master!" **The pleasured yell was heard throughout the house, causing Tayuya to blush, Kin to turn completely red, and Karin to lick her lips hungrily.

"Well, being his slave doesn't seem to bad." mumbled Karin, imagining what could've made Benihime scream like that.

She definitely liked the images her mind created.

She gave a perverted giggle and turned her attention back to her book; Icha-Icha volume 3.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delay, but the next chapter my pervy mind has come up with is finally here. **

**I would like to thank Lord Farsite for all his help with this story.**

**Any and all suggestions are welcome, I need all the help I can get. ^_^**

* * *

Water cascaded down his wiry frame, the results of running from angry kunoichi countless times. He had trained his body to be fast and agile, allowing him to escape the hordes of angry women, and it worked well, very well.

The only time he had been caught was when he had been peeking on a kunoichi with purple hair, Mitarashi Anko, but she had used summons, damn cheater.

He stood under the shower in the master bedroom, masked face hung low, while two hands lathered his back.

Kin, who was becoming his favorite of the three slaves his parents had bought him, washed him with a blushing face. He wasn't sure why she was blushing though, he had kept a pair of pants on.

Perhaps it was due to Benihime's scream of pleasure earlier? Eh, it didn't really matter why.

Her hands traveled up to his shoulder blades, and from there to the base of the neck. He gave a slight growl of enjoyment, prompting her to rub that area a little harder, her fingers digging into his knotted muscle.

"Mmm, very good, Kin-chan." He was really enjoying those fingers of hers, only Kami knew how long he had needed this. Running from women who wanted nothing less than your head mounted above the female bathhouse was extremely stressful.

"Thank you, master, I live only to please you." The way she said that made him want to take her then and there, but he restrained himself. Take Benihime first, make absolutely sure that kin recognized him as master first and lover later, and then let loose.

Yeah, seemed like a good plan, but her wet figure, clad only in a frilly apron that was obviously too small for her, was not making this easy for him.

"M-master?" she asked shyly, looking at the floor while she continued to massage him. "When can I see your face?"

"Soon, my dear, very soon." he answered as he turned around and embraced her. "But you must remember, even if I decide you're loyal enough to see, you must not tell the others. If I show you then it is only for you to see. When I know of their loyalty, they too shall be allowed to know the true face of their master."

She nodded into his chest in understanding, idly wondering how he grew so tall when he was three years younger than her.

His single eye peered at her neck, noticing the lack of something quite important.

"I never truly claimed you, did I, Kin-chan?" She turned red, thinking he meant sex. She wouldn't mind, he was her master, it was through him and his inheritance that she had lived over the years. Because of him she was allowed to live a comfortable, peaceful, life with the two girls she thought of as sisters.

It was only right for her to offer something in return. Her body wasn't much to offer, seeing as he legally owned her, but she supposed her cooperation and willingness to please him counted as something.

It would feel a little strange to know that not only were you sleeping with the same man as your sisters, but you might sleep with him and your sisters at the same time. Kin figured she could cope, especially since the thought of putting on a show with them for her master's enjoyment was getting her wetter than the shower ever could.

"We should fix that as soon as I'm done." He continued, softly trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

"W-we could do it here, master." moving out of his grasp, she placed her hands on the wall and bent over, giving him a full view of everything but her breasts, which he could only see the sides of.

His perverted mind immediately realized what she had taken that as, causing him to smirk. He _really _liked this one. Karin seemed willing enough, but Kin, shy little Kin, was willing to do so just for his enjoyment. Well, possibly hers too.

The power he held over her felt amazing, to think she would do anything, absolutely _anything, _for him made him shiver slightly. Oh yes, he was loving the submissive slave his parents had bought and wondered slightly if he would enjoy taming the rare wild Tayuya. Maybe kin could help him with that.

He approached her slowly, enjoying how she shivered in the cold shower. Leaning over, he rested his chin on her left shoulder. His left and right hand grabbed her right hip and left breast respectively. She gave a slight whimper, it seemed like she really wasn't ready for this. The fact that she would still do it made him want to claim her lips and whisper sweet nothings into her ear so very, very much.

How he wished time would go faster so he could stop being her 'master' and instead become Naruto, the man who happens to own his lover.

"Don't worry Kin, it's not time for that yet." she visibly relaxed, but remained in her position, partly because Naruto was holding her.

"I was talking about your collar. Until I place that on you I haven't truly claimed you as mine. It seems that I've failed in my duties as your master, can you forgive me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Of course, master. I could never hold anything against you."

"I don't think that apology was enough for Kin-chan's forgiveness, I'll need to make it up to you." left hand moving from her hip to her womanhood, his right hand began playing with her breast. He stopped his ministrations with her boobs long enough to slide his mask to the side so that his lips were revealed, lips that soon found themselves planted at the nape of her neck.

She gave a gasp that quickly became a moan, loving the attention her master was giving her. Besides Benihime, she was the only other woman to ever get this treatment that she knew of, and that made it feel all the more special.

She let out a surprised yelp as his finger penetrated her dripping nether-lips. He trailed kisses up her neck and to her ear, on which he began nibbling.

"You're such a wonderful slave, Kin-chan. Willing to give your master your virginity even when you aren't ready to lose it." She shivered again, something that definitely wasn't caused by the shower.

"I-I just w-want to please m-my master." she panted. One finger became two.

"And that's what I like about you." three fingers were now furiously pumping in and out of her pussy, allowing the girl to feel a pleasure she had never experienced before. This was, in fact, the first time anything had gone up her womanhood, since she had never masturbated before. She had wanted, even as a young girl, to save that for someone special, even if it wasn't her virginity.

She could think of no one more deserving of being the first than her master, who had just began pinching her nipples.

"M-master, don't stop, please." It was obvious that she feared a repeat of earlier that morning. He smirked into her neck.

"Of course not, I wont stop until _I _feel like I've properly apologized."

They would remain in the shower for the next three hours.

Kin would still be smiling blissfully for another five.

* * *

Naruto, sitting in his new study, beckoned Kin over with a finger, she complied immediately.

"Kneel." he commanded when she was next to him. When she was done he slipped the collar around her neck. It turned out he could change the colour as he wished, so he had made it a pink to match her panties, which he had confirmed were too small for her.

He might have offered to take her -and the others- shopping for new clothes had the tight undergarments and maid uniforms not been so damn sexy.

He looked over her attire; a skimpy maid outfit, an apron, thigh-length tights, black heels, and a pink collar. He liked seeing the collar, but something didn't seem right.

The collar was simple. A piece of pink leather with a silver buckle, from which hung a silver heart. On that heart was the Uzumaki crest; a red circle with a black swirl and outline, around which was a second black outline from which four triangles pointed inwards from the top, bottom, left, and right.

After thinking for a moment he realized what he disliked, the black outfit and pink collar.

"Kin," He addressed his kneeling slave. "I want you to go into the hallway and remove your uniform, keep your apron and everything else on."

"Yes master." she scurried off only to reappear two minutes later.

Her white, frilly apron hung low, covering to her upper thigh and allowing one to see the top of her bare breasts, clinging to her like a second skin.

The collar remained proudly around her neck, far away from any other article of clothing.

Pink panties peeked out, barely noticeable below her apron but extremely visible from behind. Four or five inches from her panties were the white stockings and on her feet were the pair of black heels.

"Kami you're sexy, Kin-chan." He complimented her, adding more pink to the girl in the form of a remarkably cute (and in his opinion, sexy) blush.

"T-thank you master, I'm glad you approve."

"From now on, that's what I want to see you in, okay?"

"Yes master, as you wish." she got to walk around like this for her master to stare at? The thought of his hungry eyes on her form sent shivers down her back, though Naruto noticed them.

"Are you cold like that?" he asked, slightly concerned. He didn't want the poor girl sick because he liked staring at her pale skin.

"Just a little, I'm fine, master." she replied honestly. She felt that lying to him about how she felt wasn't what he would want.

She wasn't expecting him to pull her into his lap and wrap his cloak around her.

"Is that better?" he asked as he watched her snuggle into his chest. She gave a sigh of contentment, nodding slightly and mumbling a "Much, thank you master.".

After a few minutes, or maybe it was over an hour, he finally turned to the clock hanging on the wall.

11:30

Looks like he was late….again. How was he ever going to become a good ninja if he was always late?

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, a silver haired Jonin felt the need to sneeze. Jumping down into an alley, he removed his mask and sneezed, forgetting about his now snot-covered '_Icha-Icha: Many Maids'_ signed gold edition.

He fell to the ground, weeping. His team would have to wait another eight hours before they gave up on his arrival and went back home.

* * *

Deciding that being late was worth the time he got to hold his slave, he gently -and regretfully- shook her awake.

"M-master?" she asked with a yawn, stretching as much as she could without leaving his coat. he really hated having to wake her, but he needed to at least show up for the team meeting, even if he left soon after to spend more time with his slaves.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kin-chan, but I have to go to a team meeting." she nodded in understanding and got off of him. He stood up at the same time, so that she would stay within the warm confines of his cloak.

He unclasped it and wrapped it around her tighter. She gave him a smile before nuzzling the black silk.

Her lips found his mask in a quick kiss.

"Have fun, master."

Patting her head he walked out of the study.

"Thank you, Kin-chan."

Perhaps it was time for him to deal with the Kurenai problem. Oh, did he have plans for the beautiful genjutsu mistress.

The desire to giggle perversely came over him, but that could wait until he was outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm finally back. The various reviews I've gotten has inspired me to write again. I updated my main fic 'Awaken, Noblesse' yesterday and began working on this chapter. I thank you all for taking the time to read my stories.**

* * *

"Naruto!" screamed Ino upon his arrival. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Momentarily surprised by the kunoichi's cursing, Naruto tripped over a root, landing face first in the dirt.

Hurrying over to the downed blond, Hinata helped him to his feet.

"A-are you alright, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, poking her fingers together. He gave her a bright, and extremely lecherous, grin.

"Now that you're with me I am!" He happily exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug and grabbing her ass. She let out an 'Eep' of embarrassment before fainting. Well, before pretending to faint. Naruto was quite aware that she faked it so he would hold/grope her.

He wasn't planning on brining it up, though. After all, he got to touch her however he wanted and she definitely wasn't complaining.

Placing her down softly on the grass, under the shade of a tree, he walked over to his furious sensei and teammate. Only his pervert instincts allowed him to dodge the fist Ino sent him. It wasn't what he asked for, but it was the thought that counted….or not.

The thoughts that were running through her head were probably a lot worse than just hitting him.

"Don't touch Hinata, Naruto-Hentai!" yelled the Yamanaka heir. He quirked an eyebrow.

"And why not? It's not like you can do anything about it." he replied, earning a growl from the girl.

"Kurenai-sensei," she addressed the red-eyed woman. "Tell Naruto-Hentai to stop molesting Hinata-chan."

The Jonin sighed. "If Hinata wanted him to stop she would have told him to or found someone to help her, as she hasn't done either we can only assume she's fine with it." Kurenai said through clenched teeth.

He still had that leverage over her, and it would be foolish to anger him over something as simple as touching the kunoichi that was obsessed with him.

"So, what are we doing?" asked the pervert. He really didn't care, and was secretly hoping that it was something pointless so he could go train his slaves some more.

"Chakra control." answered his sensei.

"Shit." that brought a smile to Kurenai's face. Wanting to discourage him more, she continued.

"We're starting with water walking," she smirked evilly. "We'll be going to the hot springs, I advise you not to fall in."

The hot spring? Naruto didn't know whether to praise or curse his luck.

Having team eight practice chakra control via water-walking was not one on Kurenai's greatest ideas, especially because it involved Naruto and two girls at a hot spring.

Kurenai had left her students so that she could go relax, trusting that Ino could keep Naruto from doing anything overly perverse. Ino, dressed in a purple two-piece with pink polka-dots, was the first to succeed.

Ten seconds later she became the first to fall.

Her wet form, while nowhere close to Naruto's standards, was enough of a distraction for him to lose control of his massive reserves, causing him to plummet into the extremely hot water below.

Likewise, a soaked Naruto in black shorts and a white, now see-through wet shirt that clung to his body, revealing his toned figure, made Hinata fall.

She was rescued by Naruto, who placed her on a nearby bench. Her blue one-piece, which was probably her sisters due to it being _**way**_too small for her, was now even more see-through than the overly stretched bathing suit was before, making it impossible for Naruto to even hope to concentrate.

He honestly didn't mind in the slightest.

In the end Naruto managed to accomplish absolutely nothing and Kurenai, upon her return, was disappointed in her two kunoichi.

Hinata, who woke up only to be distracted by Naruto's near shirtlessness, had not improved and neither had Ino who, while slightly less distracted by Naruto, hadn't continued to practice after her initial 'success'.

As the group separated for the day, Naruto remained with Kurenai, turning towards her with a grin, one she definitely didn't like.

"Sensei," he addressed her. "Remember when I said I'd talk to you about the price of my silence?"

At her uncomfortable nod he continued. "I found something suitable and relatively mild, well, in my opinion, at least." she felt a shiver go down her back.

"We're doing physical training tomorrow, no?" he asked.

"We are." was the guarded response. She didn't like where she imagined him taking this.

Naruto's grin widened. "And will you be exercising with us?"

"Yes." Not good. She didn't know what he was planning but it couldn't possibly be something good, a fact proved by the even bigger, more devious grin he now sported.

"Perfect!" he declared. "Come on hour early tomorrow, change into clothes I'll bring you from the Namikaze estate, and call me 'Naruto-Sama' the entire day and I will consider your debt paid, your mistake nonexistent."

No way, no way in hell was she doing something like that, her pride would never allow such a thing!

But, then again, it was a chance to wear some of the clothing she'd have been able to wear if Minato-Sama had accepted her. Not only that, but he would forget about the incident, freeing her from his control. She could always pretend he was Minato and she was modeling for him, that could help.

She bit her lip, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, and mulled it over. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice when he walked up to her and was shocked out of her contemplation by his thumb softly running over her lip, wiping away the blood.

He placed the finger in his mouth, sucking of the crimson liquid, and Kurenai could only pray that he didn't meet Anko.

Having decided that the punishment could be worse, much, much worse, she agreed.

"Fine, so long as I don't have to go through the village."

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Agreed, see you tomorrow, sensei." he walked away waving, a giant grin splitting his face. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Another shiver went down the genjutsu mistress's spine. Why did she get the feeling that she'd be regretting this for awhile?

The second he returned to his mansion, Naruto disappeared into one of his parents special storage rooms, digging through the various items contained within. There were quite a few of these rooms, at least seven, and each one was crammed full with assorted articles of…clothing….if they could be called that, and some 'toys'.

About an hour later Kin came to check on him, only to see him jump out of the closet victoriously, proudly holding up what he had found; a skimpy two-piece.

She had to hold back a giggle at her master's behavior, but she couldn't hold it all in, gaining his attention. He coughed into his hand, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a mask, and threw the swimsuit atop a small pile of clothing in the hallway.

"You didn't see that."

She giggled again. "Of course not master, did you need assistance with anything?"

He thought about it for a moment, stroking the orange porcelain that hid his face, before nodding.

"I had to see Hinata in a skin-tight, see-through swimsuit soaking wet all day and I couldn't touch, so you're going to follow me into a side room so I can…play…with you."

Her eyes brightened considerably as her face flushed. "Hai, Namikaze-Sama!" she chirped, disappearing into one of the many rooms in the hallway.

Naruto bent down to grab something that had spilled out from the closet and smirked, placing the pink vibrator in his pocket. He was definitely going to make use of that.

A loud moan, one of many to be heard recently, spread throughout the entire household, informing the other residents of how much Kin loved being useful to her master.

Tayuya tried her best to ignore it, and the slight dampness in her panties, but Benihime and Karin had no problems expressing how much they wished it was them, drooling and fantasizing about how they could help please the Namikaze.

Another wave of pleasure shot through Kin's body as she writhed on the floor, something Naruto enjoyed greatly. He currently sat on the bed, looking down upon her barely-clad body as she squirmed over the twice-stained wood; first by the builders and now by her freely flowing juices.

He didn't know how many orgasms she had so far, having stopped counting after four, her pink panties were completely soaked but he wasn't anywhere close to being done with his sexy little slave.

Once more she neared an orgasm, so Naruto immediately turned the vibrator down enough to keep her just on the edge. While he may have given two of his slaves release, he had yet to have his own, it was time to remedy that.

He slid off his pants and boxers, his cloak having been draped over a chair before they began, and called for his slave, who was currently on her knees, her face planted to the floor and her firm ass high in the air, from which vaginal fluid still dripped, running down her legs and onto the floor.

She head turned to her master, eyes begging for more.

"Come here." he commanded. She was there almost immediately, kneeling before him in absolute submission.

Kami he loved that!

"Do you want to cum?" he asked in a warm, fatherly tone. When she rapidly nodded he smirked, unseen as it was behind his mask,

"Please me, and I will reward you with the release you want." she weakly reached for his manhood, still trembling from previous orgasms, and pumped it until it became hard, gaining a groan from the Namikaze.

Spurred on by her master's enjoyment, Kin proceeded to lick his shaft, gingerly running her tongue over his pulsing flesh.

"That's it Kin-chan, just like that." his hand began scratching the top of her head, giving her the confidence she needed to continue. Hesitantly, she engulfed the tip of his manhood with her mouth, using her tongue to spread her saliva over it.

She began slowly, taking an inch at the beginning, and with each small bob she would take just a little more. When it reached the back of her throat Kin paused, unsure what to do now.

The hand that had been scratching her head gently pulled it back before pushing her forward once more, that was repeated again and again, more speed gained each time until she was doing it on her own, furiously bobbing over his erect manhood.

A growl escaped Naruto's throat as he let his head fall back. Why hadn't he done this earlier? He should've just made Benihime do it when he first summoned her. Eh, no point in thinking about it now, he was currently getting head and that was all that mattered.

Still, Kin probably wouldn't be able to deep-throat him, no matter how much she might want too, so he'd have to try the others some time. Benihime could probably do it, Karin might be able to, and Tayuya ..well, just getting her to give him head would be challenge enough.

Naruto may not have masturbated very much in the thirteen years he had lived, but he knew what it felt like when he was about to cum, and right now he was defiantly about to blow his load.

"Cumming, Kin-Chan" he grunted. "Swallow it all, or I won't reward you." eyes widening in fear at the prospect of not getting her reward, Kin began preparing herself for the semen that was to come.

She wasn't prepared enough.

Her mouth unexpectedly filled and she struggled to swallow it all as still more threatened to spill out. She took giant gulps, not even attempting to breathe, and in the end managed to swallow it all. She wouldn't need any dinner tonight.

She licked some of the cum that was spilling out from her lips as she looked towards her master, seeking approval. He was laying on the bed, causing her hopes to drop. Even if he was pleased she wouldn't be rewarded. Maybe she'd receive a bigger reward because she hadn't gotten one today?

"Kyaaaaaaa!" without warning the vibrator turned up to its max, quickly bringing the girl to her own release and leaving her panting on the floor.

"M-master?" she mumbled, semiconscious. Propping himself up with his forearms, Naruto looked upon his slave, smirking behind his mask.

It took Kin a moment to notice that the vibrator had yet to stop, and she turned to her master curiously.

"What?" he laughed. "you didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?"

She trembled slightly, she didn't know how much more she could take and hoped her master would go easy on her. At the same time she couldn't help but hope he didn't.

"No," he stated as he approached her. "We're just getting started."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seeing as this is easily my most-liked story, it's probably time I updated it, ne?**

* * *

Whistling a random tune that just happened to be in his head at the moment, Naruto exited the room he had been playing with Kin in all night. The past hours were spent finding different ways of making the girl moan or squeal, something he took great pleasure in causing her to do. Leaving her passed out on the room's bed, half dressed and with a content smile on her face, the Namikaze heir headed downstairs in search of breakfast.

Kin was supposed to prepare it for him, but he could make an exception in this case. He wasn't about to get after her for not doing her duties when he was the one who kept her from doing them. Moving past the living room, he took a moment to observe the two redheads sleeping together on the couch.

Karin was pressed against Benihime's side, her head resting on the vixen's right shoulder. Benihime had her head resting atop Karin's crimson hair, her right arm around the girl's waist. This scene might have been cute or adorable had the two not been feeling each other up.

That just made it sexy.

Benihime's hand was up Karin's skirt, softly rubbing her lacy purple panties- noticeably moist- and Karin was groping his first slave's chest, drawing soft sighs and light moans from the woman. They both seemed rather pleased at their current situation, smiling in their sleep.

Chuckling softly, he made his way to the kitchen, and began to boil some water for tea. He didn't always drink tea, but it was a nice way to start the morning off. Everything was pretty normal until an errant glance out the kitchen window caused him to do a double-take.

Kneeling in the grass, gently tending one of the many patches of flowers, was Tayuya. Bent over as she was, he was given a great view of the red panties that clung to her rear, but it wasn't the panties that actually caught his attention, believe it or not. What caught his attention was how peaceful she looked, how serene and graceful her movements had become while going about her chores.

This was much different then how he had first seen her, and definitely didn't seem to fit her personality- what little of it he had witnessed- and that's why he found himself making a second cup of tea and walking out if the kitchen's backdoor, entering the well maintained garden of his parents.

Sneaking over with the stealth only a practiced pervert could possess, he made his way behind her, watching her work for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Here," He said as he held a cup down around her eye level . "I brought you some tea."

Like a true Kunoichi, her first reaction was to let out a startled cry and fall onto her ass, once again giving him a great view of her crimson undergarments, this time it was the front.

"Well, good morning to you too." He chuckled. Even with his face hidden behind the orange mask, Tayuya knew that he was both smirking and staring between her legs, causing her to let out a squeak and snap them shut.

Letting out a disappointed 'aww' and pouting behind his mask, Naruto ignored the glare she sent his way. He placed one of the cups down carefully upon the grass and offered his newly free hand to the girl, who begrudgingly took it, allowing him to pull her up to the more dignified position of standing.

Retrieving the tea, he beckoned her towards a nearby bench with a jerk of his head. "Come, let's sit."

"H-hai, Namikaze-sama." It was obvious how difficult it was for her to address him as such, but it was a start. It was also quite obvious that she was confused at the moment, completely understandable in her position.

Hesitantly following him, she was still quite a bit away by the time he had sat down, prompting him to place the drink down and pat the space next to him.

"Don't worry,' He promised her. "I won't bite." She started walking a little faster, which probably wasn't a good thing as seconds later Naruto resumed speaking.

"Unless, of course," Continued the Namikaze in a teasing tone. "You want me to."

Stumbling over her feet, the redhead collapsed to the ground in a crimson heap, caused more by her enormous blush than her hair. "W-what?!" She shouted in surprise, clearly having not expected that. Really though, she should have, this is Naruto here.

"I said-" She interrupted him before he could give a pointless answer to something that wasn't really a question.

"I know what you said." Tayuya huffed from the grass. "I just don't know what could have encouraged you to say it in the first place."

"Three things." He answered holding up the same number of fingers. "First, your reaction was priceless." She growled at him so he hurried to the next one. "Second, you look cute flustered, you should blush more." She had picked herself up by now, glaring at him with more hate than a Hyuga might hold for a Kumo shinobi.

"Lastly, because if you want me to I have absolutely no problem nibbling on your ear, or neck, or collarbone, or-" No more was said as her shoe hit him square in the mask, causing him to fall backwards off of the bench. Unluckily for him- a rare moment indeed- only half the bench had a tree behind it, the half he hadn't been sitting on.

Smirking, Tayuya hobbled over to the bench, sitting down on the half that did have the tree backing and began reaching for the tea.

"Not that one!" Naruto called out, raising his hand. "Take the other one, that one's mine."

She shrugged and grabbed the one he had indicated, enjoying her morning tea in the garden and completely ignoring the downed form of her master. Blindly reaching around the bench for his tea, Tayuya eventually took some pity on him and directed his hand to his cup of tea, which he took with a 'thanks'.

The redhead watched curiously as he slid the mask into a crooked position in order to reveal his lips, it seemed as though he was going to try drinking it like that. Of course, because his mask was on wrong he could no longer see, which led to the next notable event; Naruto's spectacular tea-drinking failure.

Rather than drinking it like a normal person, Naruto attempted to absorb it through the skin of his face, or perhaps he wanted to bathe in it instead? No one but himself would really know. Did I mention that the tea he was trying to drink was hot? Really hot? Probably not the best time to test the absorption abilities of his face.

Giving a pained yelp, Naruto jumped to his feet, barely keeping himself from removing his mask. In fact, he was so close to ripping the now steaming porcelain from his face that it was only girlish laughter which stopped him, mainly because of his only company at the moment. Girlish laughter? From Tayuya?

No. Fucking. Way.

He could only stare in disbelief at the girl as she struggled with her amusement. Even after her laughter had stopped he continued to stare, his mind unable to comprehend. By the time his brain had managed to reboot an awkward silence had settled over the garden, not even the usually singing birds making a sound. Tayuya's face was flushed, a sudden, unexpected shyness overcoming her. Truthfully, Naruto found it damn cute.

Rubbing his head nervously, Naruto vainly sought a way to erase the tension. His luck kicking in, depending on one's viewpoint, it was at that moment he became aware of the hot tea that had soaked his shirt.

"Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!" Cried the god of perversion, rushing to remove his shirt. The soaked fabric was flung away into the grass as giggling reached his ears. Turning back to his companion, he was met with the sight of Tayuya, blushing like a schoolgirl, and sounding very much like one.

"Oh? So you find that funny, do you?" He asked her with a mischievous smirk, one that immediately had her apprehensive. She didn't have enough time to let out a shout of surprise as he launched himself at her, ruthlessly tickling the poor girl.

"No! Stop-Haha-stop it! Knock it-Haha- off!" She squealed, smiling for the first time he had ever seen. He continued to torture her, continued to witness her radiant smile, for another good ten minutes, at the end of which they both lay panting in the grass, brilliant smiles lighting up their faces, even if his was hidden behind a mask.

"You know," He panted out, turning to look at her. "When I first saw you I didn't think you'd be anything like the girl I'm seeing this morning." A noticeable blush crossed her cheeks, so she naturally had to respond to hide her own embarrassment.

"Hm? Well you're not what I had expected either, Namikaze." Now this piqued both his interest and curiosity, and he couldn't help but ask;

"What did you expect?" Tayuya was caught off-guard by that question and took a moment to compose her thoughts- and finish fighting down her blush- before answering.

"Well, I suppose when I first learned that your parents were buying us for their son, I imagined you as a fat, greedy, self-entitled, arrogant, perverted, spoiled, pig." Wow, that was quite a lot to take in.

"Really?" Inquired Naruto, propping himself up on his arms to get a better look at her. Nodding, she turned onto her side, holding her head up with her right hand and idly picking at the grass with her left.

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything else to go on." She admitted. "I never met your parents so I didn't know what you might look like or how you might act. So I just went with the stereotypical rich brat and spent the past few years hating the very thought of you."

"Hmm, that's good to know." Tayuya blushed deeply, aware of how childish those thought really were. "Well then, I guess it's good to know that I'm nothing like you imagined."

"You're still perverted." She pointed out. Almost as an afterthought, yet without thinking about it, she added. "And you definitely know what's yours." her left hand moved to her neck, where it began to tenderly rub where his hand had been two days before. A sudden blanket of guilt washed over Naruto, forcing him to make one of two choices;

Harden his heart, clench his teeth, and bury this feeling deep within his soul to fester as he continued to act as the master he should.

Or

He could stop being Namikaze-sama and act like a human for this moment, making a bond with one of the people he would quite possibly spend the rest of his life with.

He really wasn't the cruel type, and he didn't think he could possibly bear the burden of his guilt, so the decision was rather simple. Sighing, he spoke two words that surprised her more than anything ever had within the past sixteen years of her life.

"I'm sorry."

Those simple words broke her from whatever thought she had been having and caused her to realize what she had said. She tried to take it back but Naruto would have none of it.

"Nami-"

"No," He spoke with authority, much like his father once did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me. Nothing called for such an action, or ever should." He sighed once more.

"I know you'll say that you forgive me, if only because I'm your master, so I'm offering a chance to change that." Tayuya was confused by that, though his words about forgiving him were definitely true. A chance to change that? What did could he possibly mean?

"I'm offering two choices, you may take as long as you like deciding and are free to stay here while making it, despite your final choice." Wait a minute, he was speaking as if-

"Either you can stay here and be marked as one of my slaves, or you can simply walk away."

What?!

"If you choose to leave you may do so without fear of consequence in any form. All expenses you might have will be covered by the joint Namikaze-Uzumaki clan funds and you will be under the protection of the clan for all legal matters. Truthfully, the only differences are that you'll be living somewhere else and won't have to obey me ever again. Well, ever, actually. I don't think I've given you an order yet." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, whatever you decide, you have my blessing as the head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, for as little as that's worth to you. Have a nice day, Tayuya."

And with that he left, disappearing into his parents estate to finish preparing for the day, and leaving a very confused and conflicted girl alone in the garden, suddenly unsure about her path in life;

And the choices she could now make.

* * *

**^_^' -please don't kill me.**


End file.
